PMD: Team Zeta
by gojiratoho25
Summary: Working title at the moment. Basic set up, a Snivy wants to join a guild, and he meets a Whimsicott and a Grovyle who agree to join him. Nothing major for a bit. Gets better later on. Rated T for violence, personal displays of affection, and some illegal stuff. Enjoy! R&R please.


Ray Tanaka: Hey everyone, I have now started my first attempt at a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon story. In this story, it takes place in Japan with all the landmarks and the cities are much smaller. See, in this story the pokemon live in cities, and the city size of most building stops at about 50 feet, or 5 stories.

Darkrai: Don't forget the Legendary Guilds.

Ray: Don't worry, that's covered in the story.

Darkrai: Alright, well the author doesn't own Pokemon.

* * *

_**Formation of a Great Partnership**_

It was a beautiful day in the forests of Japan, about five to seven miles from the small city of Tokyo. In this forest, a Snivy that had a tail that was a bit longer than usual and was wearing a red scarf around his neck was walking around, looking at the ground for anything that might be interesting.

This was Ray the Snivy, a strange and curious case for a pokemon to those who would know him. Ray was special, since he was born autistic and was a bit on the wild side when it came to his life. Ever since he was young, he wanted to make an impact on the world by joining one of the legendary guilds as a member of an Exploration Team.

While he was looking at the ground for what he was interested in, he suddenly butts heads with another pokemon and both Ray and the new pokemon grab their noggins as it throbs in pain. Ray opens his eyes and sees the pokemon in front of him, which is a shiny Whimsicott with an orange bowtie on her cotton. The Whimsicott opens its eyes, revealing them to be baby blue instead of the usual orange.

"Ow…" both pokemon groan as they continue to hold onto their heads.

"Sorry, I didn't see you," Ray says to the Whimsicott, who looks at him and smiles.

"Don't worry about it," the Whimsicott says in a feminine voice, "I wasn't looking either."

Ray smiles as well and shakes his head, trying to make the pain go away. Perhaps it will go away if he continues the conversation.

"Well, this is an unusual way of meeting you…" Ray starts, waiting for her answer.

The Whimsicott tilts her head out of curiosity, before catching on and says, "Leafy, and it's nice to meet you…"

"Ray."

"Well, Ray," Leafy speaks up, "What are you doing way out here?"

"Well, I was looking for possible candidates for an Exploration Team," Ray answers before looking down and says sadly, "So far no one has accepted my offering."

Leafy looked at Ray with sympathy, since a lot of other pokemon are willing to give anything up to become part of an Exploration Team. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head and was, to her, the right choice to make for this situation.

"Well, are you going to ask me?" She spoke with excitement.

Ray looked up with a hint of hurt in his eyes, as he asked, "Well, would you like to join me in an Exploration Team?"

"Heck yeah I will!" Leafy exclaimed, giving Ray his smile back and his excitement to have a team member.

"Thank you so much," Ray shouted as he hugged her, "You don't know how much this means to me!"

The Whimsicott blushed at his action, but she smiled and patted the Snivy on the back. Ray let go of Leafy before saying, "Come on, I know the way to the Victory Guild!"

"The Victory Guild!?" Leafy shouted with worry, "Ray, I know we've only met, but you're seriously thinking about us joining the guild run by Victini! That's one of the hardest guilds to get into, let alone qualify for!"

"Yeah, but that's always been my dream," Ray replies, "I've always wanted to join the Victory Guild, no matter what!"

"What's the 'Victory Guild'?"

Both Ray and Leafy stopped talking and looked around, wondering who was talking to them. Both pokemon looked through bushes, before Ray gasped at what he saw and motioned for Leafy to come over to him. The Whimsicott walked up to where Ray was and looked before she stared in awe at what she was seeing.

The creature lying down on the ground was a Grovyle, but it was much, MUCH different from any regular Grovyles. Instead of the two leafs, it has an actual tail that was the same length as its body. The stem on its head was gone, and instead it was replaced with maple leafs that sprouted in a row from its back and tail, each one about eight inches tall. On its left arm was a black armband with the following characters in white:

ゴジラ

Ray stepped out of the bushes and walked up to the strange Grovyle, before asking, "Are you the one asking about the Victory Guild?"

The Grovyle looked up at the snake, before speaking up in a masculine voice.

"Yeah, I overheard you and your friend talking about making an Exploration Team and how you wanted to join the 'Victory Guild'."

"Well, the Victory Guild is one of the guilds ran by legendaries," Ray states, answering the Grovyle's question. "Each legendary runs his or her own guild, each of which is very hard to get into and those that join are considered high-ranking teams from the get-go."

The Grovyle nods as he takes all this information in, before he pushes himself off the ground and stands up on his legs. His posture was weird for a Grovyle, since he stood up straight with his tail acting like a counter-balance.

"Perhaps you would like one more team member, Ray was it?" The Grovyle asks.

"Of course there's room for another member!" Ray exclaims, hugging the Grovyle suddenly, "And yes, I'm Ray and this is Leafy."

The Whimsicott bowed her head before saying, "Nice to meet you."

Ray let go of the Grovyle before the two waited for an answer, which came a few seconds later.

"Nice to meet you too, Leafy. My name's Kyle."

"Well, Kyle, Leafy," Ray exclaims with a smile, "Let's head off to the Victory Guild and make an Exploration Team!"

Ray walks off in the direction towards their destination, while Leafy and Kyle at first stay behind.

"He likes to hug, apparently," Kyle says to Leafy.

"I'll give you one thing," Leafy replies, "He's behavior is unique."

"Hey, you guys coming or what!"

Leafy and Kyle turn to see Ray about fifty feet ahead of them and the two grass-types quickly take off to catch up.

* * *

Half an hour later, the trio arrive forty feet in front of a building that looks like a football stadium and just as large as one. The trio marvel at it, but Ray was focusing on the twenty-foot "V" that was painted on the front.

"Well, here it is," Ray speaks up, "The Victory Guild."

"How do you know it's the right guild?" Kyle and Leafy asks their friend, who points at a sign that says the following:

Victory Guild

40 feet ahead

"Okay, I didn't see that," Kyle says, embarrassed about the sign.

"Don't worry," Ray replies, "I didn't see the sign either when I first found the guild, so no worries."

The trio take one last look at the guild, before Leafy says, "Well, let's get this over with."

The trio walks up, where a Magmar was guarding the entrance.

"Halt," the Magmar shouts, "What business do you three have here!"

"We're here to join!" Ray shouts to the Magmar.

"In that case," the Magmar says before getting out of the way, "Proceed to your opponent."

The trio enters the guild, when the Magmar closes the guild behind them and the trio find themselves standing opposite a Glaceon.

"Potential recruits?" The Glaceon asks, with the trio nodding. "Well, time to see what you got."

"We're boned," Ray whispers, as the battle gets underway.

* * *

Victini: Come on, you stopped at the best part!

Ray Tanaka: Yeah, I know, I'm evil.

Victini: Am I in the next chapter?

Ray: Yes, and those who know what Kyle's armband says, don't soil the fun for those who don't. That's just rude. Until next time!


End file.
